


Getting By

by ArcticBay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticBay/pseuds/ArcticBay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now studying at the University, Stiles life is starting to get some order. The last two years have pretty much been normal, despite his werewolf roommates, but the delicate balance gets turned over by an unexpected one night stand with Derek as well as an even more unpredicted aftermath....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So this is my first fanfic! To put some of the things out of the way:  
> -No I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters,  
> -Yes this is explicit so there will be graphic gay sex, tender heart should abstains themselves,  
> -No there is not any non-con  
> -Yes there are probably a lot of errors in the text, it is not my strong suit though I promise I reread myself! I don't mind them being pointed out and I'll correct it as soon as I can!
> 
> Otherwise, reviews and kudos are always appreciated!:D
> 
> AB

 

“There is never enough time to do all the nothing that you want.” The Great and Wise Calvin (Calvin and Hobbes, Bill Watterson)

 

The blissful moment of darkness, deep in sleep, relaxed...

-Come on man! It’s morning!” comes a shout as well as a soft thump on the back of his head.

Stiles jumps on the sofa from where he has fallen asleep, dislodging the pillow that just hit him. He sleepily gropes around to try and get a bearing of his surrounding but pretty much just manages to scrunch the notes and textbooks surrounding him. He finally snatches the cell phone that is on the coffee table beside him and peaks at the screen.

-Ah shit! I’ve got my exam at 8!” Stiles grabs the nearest paper and concentrates to pry his eyes and brain open from sleep to try and cram a single word from his notes. After staring at the black spots for all of a minute, he throws it back as a bad job and makes his way toward the counter to grab a bowl and some of the sugar-filled wonder that would get him through that morning. “I’m totally putting this as your fault Wolfman...” His roommate Scott flashes a grin at him.

He had a well planned study time, having even taken time off of the job to concentrate on cramming for the exam. That was sabotaged by the arrival of Scott and Isaac with their new PC game Amnesia, which was renowned for having an awesome atmosphere and to have you scared shitless. After five minutes of hearing them jump and scream, his motivation and notes had officially been relegated to a lot later that evening. Or maybe more precise would be earlier that morning...

-Oh come on man! It was one of our last evening together! And you’re always off working anyway!” Scott snags the box to pour half of it in his very own salad-sized bowl. Werewolf metabolism did not go well with student budget for groceries...

-Easy for you to say. You’ve finished all your exams already; it’s all fun and games now!” Stiles grumbles while pulling out some of the schematics for his exam he had spent all of five hours studying for. “Anyway, Thursday we’re definitely celebrating and I want to finish that game so no playing without me!”

-Are you kidding? You’re the whole entertainment! We should film you the next time, it’ll be a hit on Youtube!” Scott throws up his hands and tries to mock-imitate Stiles.

-Don’t mock the Stiles’ face!” replies Stiles in false severity but letting the conversation drift while he goes back to the couch to recheck all the components he thought might be on the exam.

They both finish their cereal and Stiles rushes out in is blue jeep toward the University. The exam ended up going better than he had any right to hope and he was back at the apartment by ten, finding Scott pretty much where he left him. After making himself something for lunch and goofing out a bit with Scott, he takes his laptop and books to the library so he can concentrate on his last and most time-consuming exam of Operating Systems Pragmatics. He meets up with two friends with the same schedule, Bobby and Kevin, and they continue studying right until the library closes at 9 pm. He wasn’t quite finished with the studying but he thinks his timing might be good enough.

-Did you guys eat dinner yet?” he asks Scott and Isaac when Stiles enters the apartment to find Isaac and Scott crashed on the couch playing the PS.

-There’s KD on the stove, we made extra if you want some!” The two of them are still concentrating on their game of Call of Duty.

-Great!” he peaks under the cover of the pot “It’s not burned so I’m assuming Isaac made it” teases Stiles grabbing the handle and the wooden spoon beside it to scoop the mac ‘n’ cheese.

-That is totally unfair dude!” calls Scott causing a particularly imposing explosion on the war scene in front of them.

-And also totally true...” confirms Isaac with a big grin and a wink toward Stiles who grins back through a big mouthful of cheesy goodness.

It was fun to be able to spend some time the three of them together. Through their difficulties together at Beacon Hill and the move here at UCS almost two years ago, they had gotten a lot closer. At first, Isaac had been a bit distant and had rented a single room instead of bunking with them. Lately he was pretty much always over. He would even be taking over Scott’s room for the summer while he was away for an internship in farm veterinary in Colorado that he was leaving for Friday. The chances were he would be keeping that room if the move Scott and Kira where planning on doing in their own apartment went through. Isaac never formally announced it but they all pretty much knew that he was more part of Scott’s pack than he was Derek’s now. Mostly it was just because Derek was still in Beacon Hill and while he sometimes made the trip to Sacramento and Isaac sometimes went back, those occasions had become few and far in between. It didn’t help that Isaac normally hitched a ride back with Scott, furthering the bonds between Isaac and the true alpha.

Stiles never went with them. While the discovery of mythical creatures and the realisation that their son was one of them seemed to have brought Scott’s mom and dad together again and solidified the family ties, the lies and the fear had wedged a deep groove between Stiles and is relationship with his dad. After a bad final year at high school, Stiles had signed up at University in Computer Engineering with a scholarship and never looked back. This also meant that he had a ton of student’s loan and was working his ass off through school to get by but contact with his dad had become inexistent. As far as he knew, John Stilinski was still sheriff at Beacon Hills.

Stiles ends up helping them pass a tricky part of a building, being the undefeated master of the game, but soon crashes back in his bedroom to catch up on his three hour sleep the day before. He wasn’t surprised though when he got up for the early shift at his job to find that Isaac had slept on their sofa for the night. He spends eight hours on the line at Starbucks then leaves for his prevening1 class at 4 pm and that means the dreaded Ops exam. He barely finishes within time but leaves more than three quarters of the class behind him when he’s done which was always a good sign in his books. At least for him...

Back at the apartment, the couches and chairs are overrun with Kira and Allison that have arrived for the party and Isaac and Scott that have probably not left. A cheer goes up from them when he passes the door.

-Hey! The last one to finish! It’s officially summer!” announces Isaac while Scott throws Stiles one of the beers on the table.

-Didn’t you have a paper due tomorrow Allisson?” Stiles asks while propping himself down next to the coffee table. The TV behind him was actually shut for once.

-Yeah but I ended up finishing it yesterday.” Allisson was studying Business as a part of her plan to help her father make it in a normal job. Kira also took after her father and had started a History degree, studying mostly Asian history as well as taking any mythological courses she could. She had even taken an online vampire one but they had all breathed easier when she had confirmed they had very small chance of running into the mythological shinny living dead bloodsuckers. There were some things that were better left to the myths and books...

Scott had managed to make it in an Animal Science Graduate School due to a lot of help from Stiles and Kira in tutoring as well as a glorifying recommendation letter from Deaton. Isaac had started his first session in Economic but had finally switched to Governement and Journalism. Both Allisson and Kira would be going back to their family in Beacon Hills for the summer as they both stayed together in the universities dormitories. They were also leaving this weekend.

The group ended up ordering 4 extra-large pizzas while they packed some beers in their systems and chatted comfortably for what they knew would be the last time before September.

 

 

The party was an end of exam celebration that was taking place in the great hall as well as spilling out into the yard. They had brought a 24 case but left it lying around in the open bar fashion and were poking into some cocktails mixes. The night was starting to heat up especially after the appearance of the beer bongs. Stiles went around mostly with Isaac, having a go at the bong, which, after two years of University he could now do without any gagging. But they mostly went flitting around different groups.

-Hey Isaac! Who’s you friend?” a guy asks already with an arm and half his weight around Stiles back, not in a total drunken way though he was probably at Stiles level of headiness.

-Joey, this is Stiles, Stiles: Joey.”Stiles had actually heard of a Joey in some of Isaac’s class and he was pretty sure that the stories fit to this guy. He looks at the blue-eyed brunet and downs the rest of his rum-coke.

-Stiles... I hope that’s not because you’re in fashion... Is that your real name?” Joey’s fingers have started to make small circle against his shoulder. Yeah, that’s the right guy...

-Nah, it’s just a play on my last name, Stilinski.”Stiles comments while backing just a little bit into the body behind him. Not that he moves; the chest behind him is very solid...

-Really? And what does it take to get you on a first-name basis?” purrs Joey into his ears, way closer that can be justified by the sound around them. Stiles looks up to Isaac and just seeing his smug face barely concealed by his glass tells him that Joey probably heard a few stories too...

-Way more than the simple interrogation of a journalist,” teases Stiles dropping his head slightly backward. He suddenly totally regrets finishing his drink, feeling he could really use the simple act of drinking right now.

-Probably because you have never been on the receiving end of one of my... interrogation.” Joey breathes into his ear and... _yes_... that is totally is tongue that he felt just very quickly on the lobe.

Trying to keep the blood pumping upwards, Stiles moves a bit, definitely wanting to start gravitating toward a more private place while still being a little nervous about the heat behind him.

-You’re going to have to try harder to impress me; my dad was a sheriff...”Stiles goes for some vodka and African rum definitely ready for the big guns.

-You mean, they’re actually still Sheriff’s?”asks Joey taking the cup from his hand and Stiles feels like he really desperately needs some right now... Meaning alcohol of course...

Which totally explains why the next moment, they are wedged together sharing the drink with no more need of the cup.

 

 

Stiles ends up being pressed against the brick wall, the parking lot just a few meters away but it might as well be a mile by the way Joey’s breathing into his mouth right now. His hands are curling around his thighs, lifting him up and giving Joey the best view of his neck. While distracted by the small suckling, Stiles still manages to insert one of his hands between them where they are now also perfectly aligned. The jeans around Joey’s waists are in a loose cut, so that when Stiles finally manages to pry the button loose, the jeans slides to the ground exposing what feels like briefs. A quick look around without dislodging the mouth on his Adam’s apple assures him that this part of the party is now at a point where they are not in the spotlight and probably not clashing out right now.

Without lube, the hand job gets uncomfortable for the both of them quickly and Stiles doesn’t hesitate to turn them around and sink to his knees. Some of the stories he had heard about Joey had been sized-related and while most of them are exaggerated (not that he had really expected an elephant trunk) there is still a pretty impressive cut dick to work is mouth around. He works on deep-throating, which he cannot yet do fast yet still manages to swallow a bit around the head. He pulls back a bit and lavishes the big vein throbbing underneath with saliva. He grabs a ball and rolls it gently around while bobbing his head. Both of Joey’s hands are playing gently with his hair but when he slides his fingers to caress the skin between the two balls and pinch it slightly, the hands fists and he can feel them wanting to bring his head closer. He keeps it down a bit, then swallows hard and hollows his cheeks. It’s immediately accompanied by some pre-ejaculation that seem to finally remind the two of them that they do not have condoms on right now. Joey drags him back up by the hair and while tasting Stiles mouth, he takes Stiles straining cock and gently brings them together. The lubrication now makes for a nice rhythm that gets them both panting and then quickly coming, Stiles not far behind Joey. They stay like that just holding each other with Joey’s pants still around his ankles.

-How about we try round two at my place?” mumbles Stiles just barely comprehensible.

Joey just chuckles. “You’ve got it Sheriff.” And they make their way toward the jeep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I’m really spiked about the answer from the first chapter! I hope this one will be as well received! Unfortunately, I won't be updating for the next three weeks since I'll be in Africa but the next chapter will probably be up for the second week of August!
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!
> 
> AB

 

“Obviously my body doesn’t believe a word my brain is saying...” (Calvin and Hobbes, Bill Watterson)

 

With the beginning of summer, their circle of friends starts dwindling considerably leaving their social life pretty quiet. Luckily, Joey’s is staying and they hook up about once a week since the party. It helps that Isaac works night shift at the bar and they can take advantage of the empty apartment. Otherwise, the summer is shaping up to be rather more about work than play. He picks up the hours at his job, now working 40 hours a week, needing some extra cash for tuition while also taking three classes over the summer which allows him to work during the year.

In mid-June, Stiles is hanging out with Joey again and in a consensus of “let’s get out of here for once”, they head together toward Isaac’s bar, Jumanji.

-I didn’t know you two dated!” says Isaac way too loudly upon seeing them.

Stiles fixes a stares on him. “We are hanging out. No need to spread rumours...”

The way Isaac looks at him stops him from continuing.

-Hey Isaac! How about two beers and that table on the house?” Joey points toward the nearest pool table where they would still be able to talk with Isaac.

-How about we say ten dollars and we wave the table?” Isaac bargains starting to fill two beers of their regular. The bar is crowded enough that Isaac doesn’t have the luxury of playing with them but while the other takes the time to make his move, the other strays by the bar.

-Look, I know that Joey is kind of flighty but that doesn’t mean he’s not open to relationship...” Isaac scolds softly while giving a beer refill.

-Things are pretty comfortable right now, there isn’t any tension and there isn’t any need to push things where they just don’t need to be.”

-Where you don’t need them to be or where you don’t think they’ll want to be pushed?” Isaac probes.

-Will you stop going Martha Stewarts on me?” Stiles answers annoyed. “I’m just saying some things are great the way they are already!”

-You’re turn! And by the way, you totally missed me socking two balls...” Joey joins them at the bar.

-Nothing new there! I always miss your two balls...” Stiles purrs while giving a little lick of his lower lips so that Joey’s gaze is now fixed there.

-My god you two are not fit for public places... And I’m forbidding you to go together to the bathroom, I clean those!” Isaac throws going back to answer a new client.

-How about we say we’re exclusive very good buddies for now and see how things goes?” Joey intercepts and pecks Stiles lips, probably having heard some of what Stiles and Isaac had talked about.

Stiles looks at him, surprised by how the idea of hanging out and being exclusive without the need of any label with this guy has him grinning.

-You think we can sneak away to the bathroom while he’s not looking?” whispers Joey with a glance at Isaac. Judging by the way he very pointedly looks back with a timing way to precise, as if he had somehow heard what was clearly out of normal human hearing, Stiles knows the answers.

-Not a chance...” he chuckles. He doesn’t put it past Isaac to barge in even if they get there.

They still don’t stay very long at the bar afterward....

 

The next morning isn’t so bad, more sleepiness than grogginess and as usual, Joey is still draped around him. But as Stiles has the morning shift at Starbucks, they eat a quick breakfast and soon go their own way. Beyond a bit more kissing out of bed, the atmosphere between them is normal

Back from work, Stiles hangs with Isaac for only an hour, getting a supper ready before Isaac leaves for another shift at the pool bar. Stiles is working on one of his internet class for the university, sprawled on the sofa, when the doorbell sounds.

-Wow! This is a surprise!” exclaims Stiles when he opens to door to see Derek framed there. “I didn’t know you knew how to use the door, much less the doorbell!”

The already stern and frankly a little scary frown on Derek’s face darkens even more.

-You’ve finished?” He snaps.

-Well, no, I had a real stinger about your graduation from Door 101, but I’ve got a feeling your patience hasn’t improved as much...” Stiles leans against the side of the door.

-I’m here to see Isaac.”

-And did he know or where you hoping to telepathically inform him? He’s working for the night at the bar.” Derek eyebrows if possible dips even lower.

-I was around, just dropped by. He still works at that pool place?” he asks curtly, already inching away.

-Yup!” he wanted to finish the conversation on a witty note but Derek had already spun around and was making his way back to the elevator.

-Nice to see you too! Wow! Long time no seen Stiles! Have you grown? I think you’ve grown.” Stiles continues directing is comments to the air in front of him, not bothering raising his voice.

-No you haven’t!” throws Derek as he slides into the elevator.

Stiles shakes his head, closes the door and goes back to his couch.

 

 

He’s still there a few hours lately, half asleep when the buzzer from the front door goes off. He slowly makes his way to the intercom.

-What?” he mumbles sleepily.

-It’s me.” Comes a snappish answer from an unmistakeable gravelly voice.

-Hum, no sorry, I don’t know anyone named Me, you’ve got the wrong address!” Stiles still doesn’t take is finger off the button.

-Stiles...” Stiles stifles a little smile as the voice goes even more grave. He simply buzzes him in and stays near the door since it has an automatic lock.

-You didn’t stay very long at the bar.” He remarks while letting Derek in.

-It was packed.”

-Yeah, should have thought of that, Thursday’s he’s always swamped. So... you came back.” He’s not exactly sure if that’s a question or a statement.

-We couldn’t really talk, he proposed that I sleep here and we could talk in the morning.” He’s still standing awkwardly near the door with his hands in his pockets.

-Yeah, sure! Well, come in!” he leaves the awkward goof to take off his shoes and starts scooping up the papers and his laptop that are still on the couch. By the time he’s back from his room, Derek has made it to the middle of the living room.

-So what business did you have in Los Angeles?” tries Stiles unsure of his next move. He ends up going toward the kitchen to get two beers from the fridge.

-Cora moved there, I was visiting her.”

This surprises Stiles. While he had no real contact with what was happening in Beacon Hills, he was still under the impression that he was up to speed on the bigger subjects and that nothing had changed there. He had no idea that Cora had moved out.

-Oh! What is she doing? Is it work or study?”

-Work”

-And she works in...” Stiles encourages handing him one of the beer which he accepts.

-A restaurant.”

“Come on man! Work with me! I feel like I’m trying to wring water out of a stone here!” Stiles pitches himself on the other side of the couch, bringing his legs up.

Derek has the nerves to sigh but throws: “What about you Stiles? How’s school?”

-Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing there! You’re just trying to turn the conversation towards me! I’ll have you know that I’m not the same hyper kid than when we first met and I’ve stopped rambling a long time ago!” Stiles rambles along like that, eventually touching a few subjects, talking about some of his interesting projects in school and where most of the pack is right now. He tells a few stories about some of his client at the coffee shop and a few of Isaac’s clients at the pool bar. It ends up not being a monologue though. Derek interjects a few times, eventually even giving a few things from his side. He even gets up at one point to get two new beers from the fridge.

-You’re just messing with me! There is no fucking way that’s true!” Stiles grabs the beer still reeling with this latest development.

-It’s true.”

-How those that even work? I mean, isn’t it all about getting a nice picture and smiling and talking and... I don’t know being nice in general??” Stile is still totally dumbfounded.

-Peter’s actually pretty good at it...”

-Well, yeah! I can sort of see the persuasion power, the type to convince you to sell your soul to the devil! A house is really just a small step from there...” Stiles starts playing with the cap to open the beer. “I still can’t believe that werewolf-zombie is a realtor... He hasn’t started decaying, right?”

-Do you want me to open that?” offers Derek with a nod of his head toward the beer and totally ignoring his last question.

-Nah, I’m fine.” He simply opens it with his teeth, noticing Derek’s wince at the move. “How does he even get his picture taken? Don’t you have the intense glare thing going on?”

-It’s not so bad with glasses or contacts on. We need to get our picture taken sometimes.”

-Hum, I remember when Scott had to do his student card; he just ended up looking goofy with his eyes closed. You might want to tell him about the contact thing.... What’s up with the glare anyway?” Derek takes a deep gulp from the bottle.

-It’s a membrane on our eyes that reflects light and funnels it in the pupil so that it amplifies our vision in the dark. It’s also why our eyes glow so much. A lot of animals have something similar, it’s called _tapetum lucidum_ , literally bright carpet in latin. Cats, dogs, seals have it...” Derek turns to look at Stiles that is now staring at him with a big goofy grin on his face. “What...?” Derek asks uncertainly.

-Not only is that the most you’ve said in one sentence, but seriously? Why the hell do you know that seals have a sparkling carpet in their eyes? That is by far the most adorable thing you’ve ever said since I’ve known you! You’re one of those seal lovers aren’t you?! You watch those animal programs on the TV right? Like Discovery and National Geographic and Suzuki? You want to protect baby seals!”Stiles is practically jumping on the couch.

-That is a lot of questions and no time to answer...” grumbles Derek. Stiles just smiles again seeing how he’s really started to loosen up.

-Oh come on! Out with the truth! Any good “Save Baby Seals” manifestations coming up soon?”

-I was barely making a few comments about an eye thing, not making a Green Peace declaration...” mumbles Derek amused.

Stiles spuns on the couch to face him squarely. “Can I see it?” he asks looking into Derek’s eyes.

-It’s mostly visible when I flash my eyes.” Derek still makes no move to show. Stiles is not backing down tough, still starring him intensely in the eyes.

The two of them don’t move, for a moment, but Derek caves in and turns his eyes to his red alpha’s.

-Aww! It looks just like baby seals eyes!” teases Stiles. This disgruntles Derek a little and he breaks eye contact looking down.

-Oh no! Don’t! I’m just wondering what it’s supposed to look like!” Stiles instinctively reaches out to stop him from looking away but thinks better of it at the last minute and his hands is just hanging there near Derek’s chin.

-It’s mostly visible in the dark, if you shine a light directly in the eyes.” Stiles is

not sure why his mouth has suddenly gone so dry at the idea of closing the light. Or more precisely, he totally knows but that thought he pushes right out of his brain. Derek’s eyes are back at looking at him, still bright red.

-Should we close the light?” breathes Derek and Stiles feels the air from that exhale making him realise just how close the two of them are right now. _Is he teasing me?_ thinks Stiles amazed by the simple idea.

-You haven’t answered...” Derek looks at him amused at his silence. Stiles can’t seem to think. The comments seem so much like a come on, but coming from Derek, he finds them difficult to interpret, afraid he’s simply looking for something that isn’t there. Derek and he have never had a normal conversation as far as he considers it. He’s suddenly so unsure and hesitates, still silent.

Derek’s eyes suddenly go back to grey and he shuffles a little farther. “That’s just...” He doesn’t get anything else out. Stiles suddenly leapt forward and crash their lips together. He feels both uncertain and exalted, keeping the movement at the minimum while he waits breathlessly. When he feels movement against his lips, it’s sudden and hungry.

Both of their lips break open and they are suddenly lined one against the other. Derek’s hands grab him around the waist to pull him forward while Stiles hands shoots up to grip Derek’s hair and he takes a certain pleasure in playing with it, twirling it through his fingers to feel the softness. It causes him to smile suddenly, breaking momentarily the kiss before surging back in. The movement causes the both of them to lie back along the couch.

They start exploring each other’s mouth going a bit slower now, lying on their side. Stiles starts tugging slightly at Derek’s leather coat, wanting to feel Derek’s skin, and manage to get one of the arms off but the other one is crushed by his weight. Derek turns him around so as to be above him and gets rid of the jacket. Stiles slides his hands underneath of the T-shirt and tugs it right off. God, bent over like that, the six-pack is so prominent, it looks more like an eight or ten pack... His eyes are back to the alpha red and he‘s staring back at him, already a bit red from where Stiles small beard shadow has started to scratch him. They stay like that, simply exploring the other soflty, Stiles quickly losing his own shirt. Derek slides his hand along the cleft of his ass beneath his sweatpants then hooks his thumbs with the edge and pulls them as far as he can. Stiles makes a veto decision that it’s a good day to have gone commando when Derek’s hand closes around him and tugs a bit on his hard cock.

-Say something...” says Stiles playing with the front of Derek’s jeans to get through.

-You’re the talkative one here.” Derek goes back for his mouth, stopping Stiles from coming up with something. As a consolation prize, he finally manages to undo the button and pulls jeans and trousers off in one go. They both pull a bit on each other’s cock.

-There’s lube in the bedroom...” manages Stiles, feeling he’s way closer than he wants to be.

-I’m loving this conversation already.” Derek climbs off of him and grabs both of his hands to pull him up with him. He navigates out of his jeans while Stiles kicks off his sweatpants. The lull is good, letting Stiles get himself under control. Unfortunately, the pause also brings something else on his mind that gives him a bad feeling.

God, since Derek entered the apartment he hadn’t even spared a thought for Joey. Just the other day they had talked about being exclusive and now Stiles feels like a total jerk. Worse, even now he is still hard and eyeing Derek before him. Oblivious of his thoughts, Derek swoops down and they are back together. Stiles ignores his conscious and his worries and starts backing toward his room.

-So you don’t mind being the bottom right?” Stiles teases sneaking a hand to hold one of Derek’s buttocks.

-For you I wouldn’t.” Whispers Derek which turns Stiles on even more.

He rewards the opening with a deep kiss. But still says: “How about we save that idea for another time.” Stiles vaults on the bed and opens the drawer to pull out the lube he keeps there as well as two condoms.

Derek responds enthusiastically by claiming his lips again. Stiles pushes him down on the bed and straddles his hips. He starts grabbing one of the condom but Derek’s hands closes around his wrist.

-No good, that won’t fit.” Stiles puffs a laugh out.

-I think you’re eyes are showing your cock a little too close to be the judge of that!”

Derek eyebrows dip a little. He’s actually pouting and Stiles it so melting right now! “You just don’t like condoms!”

Derek looks away embarrassed. “We don’t need it anyway. Werewolves have no disease.” Stiles has never actually done it without the condom and the idea is suddenly turning him on much more than he thought it would. His cock is straining upward and Derek seems to have noticed it because he gives him a look.

He grabs the lube and pops some on two of his fingers. Stiles is peppering his neck, finally latching on a spot just above his collarbone. When one of Derek’s fingers starts pushing inside of him, Stiles bites the spot determined to leave a mark there. Derek curls his finger a little but feeling him loose enough, he starts wedging another one in there. Stiles’ head starts spinning and he simply drops it back on the strong shoulder in front of him. The two fingers are moving around and they finally graze something inside which gets his hips moving slightly.

-I want you... inside me...” he whispers while punctuating him with kisses.

They look at each other, Derek obviously trying to decide if he’s judging himself well. Stiles looks straight back at him. “Come on, I want you to fill me.” he whispers then reaches back to grab Derek’s cock and guide it forward. Derek’s fingers leaves him abruptly tearing a moan from him. He keeps a hold though and pushes backward till he feels Derek entering him. Up till then, he had his eyes closed but as he waited to adjust he looked down at Derek. He had both of his hands on his hips and seemed to be restraining himself from pumping his hips. But both of his dark red eyes where looking at him, just small halos around his dilated pupils. Stiles pushes his hips down once again causing Derek at the same time to push up a little. They both continued rocking together, slowly allowing Stiles to slip deeper. He was probably the biggest Stiles had ever taken and having not completely taken the time to get open, he was really feeling it. Soon, he was sitting on almost the entire length and started grinding down, trying to build a rhythm.

-It feels so big...” he whispers, knowing he is very close. He tries lifting himself up again but suddenly Derek surges beneath him toppling him around so he’s lying on his back now. Derek slips out while changing position but quickly grabs himself to push back in. Stiles makes a move to grab his leaking cock but gets batted away.

-Don’t think... Just feel me.” he pushes both of Stiles legs up and starts pumping inside of him.

-I’m going to come inside you Stiles, without a condom, just filling you up...” Derek teases. God, he was chattier during sex than any other time. But he was so close and it was actually giving him an extra edge.

-Tell me Derek... Fill me...” he mumbles somewhat incoherently draping his arm behind Derek’s head to pull him closer.

-Everything...” the alpha breathes out “You’re going to be so full soon, feeling it within you... Stiles... You’ll be full of me and... and... be bred by me....” Stiles was about to silence him from way too much repeating but this was new... His silence seems to give Derek a new wind while he pumps his hips a bit more.

-Going to breed you, get you filled with my pups... Feels so good...” he breathes down Stiles throat and suddenly it’s enough. Stiles is suddenly coming between the two of them. Derek continues pumping through it, leaning down and continuing to murmur some things in his ears that get barely registered. Stile concentrates on clamping down, and then turns toward Derek’s ear.

-Come on,” he murmurs. “Come in me. Breed me Derek...”

Derek comes at those words. He collapses on Stiles and they stay that way with no will to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, this story won’t have a sex scene at every chapter. It’s the last one for a while! (Poor Stiles...:P) I wasn't sure about how to put the breeding kink in there but I wanted it for my plot so sorry if you were wincing the whole way!:P
> 
> And to top it off just for fun because they’re can never be too much Calvin and Hobbes quotes:
> 
> Calvin: I’m a genius, but I’m a misunderstood genius.  
> Hobbes: What’s misunderstood about you?  
> Calvin: Nobody thinks I’m a genius.  
> (Calvin and Hobbes, Bill Watterson)
> 
> ArcticBay

**Author's Note:**

> 1-Every fan of Big Bang Bang Theory, back me up here! That’s a true word!:P
> 
> Yeah, so not much going in on in this chappie sorry for that! Though it does have my first ever written sex scene, I kind of skipped most of the forelay tough...:P So it's not because Stiles is slutty, more like because I'm lazy! Next chapter is almost already written so it will probably be out soon and I promise it's already picking up!
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> AB


End file.
